The Inevitability Of A Strange World
by socalledsara
Summary: Will Sara and Randy ever make it work? Or will it turn into a complete wreck? Read to see where they take their life... OCxRandyxOTHERS
1. Introduction To Heartache

**I knew a lot of you were wanting a sequel to _Such A Terrible Trend_ so here it is the first chapter to _The Inevitability of a Strange World _i hope you all enjoy it; and please check out my other story! **

**xoxo**

**Sara**

* * *

**Summary: When Randy cheats on Sara; will she walk from him for good? Will she go back to Dave; While Christian is growing up in two families, he becomes more fond of Dave, the one person he still calls his Dad, so who does Sara go to? Does she stay with Dave for Christian? Or Randy because he's the biological father? Or will the stress overwhelm Sara so much that she doesn't know what to do? Only time will tell; Characters include-Sara(OC), Randy Orton, Dave Bautista, John Cena, Trish Stratus and more. **

**Let's not be ridiculous; i only own Sara, Christian and the idea for this fanfiction. **

* * *

"I knew I shouldn't of trusted you!" Sara shouted at Randy.

"Sara, calm down" he said walking closer to her. She backed away with every inch he stepped closer to her.

"Get away from me Randy, leave!" she demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Fine, I'll go" he said grabbing her keys.

"No, you won't!" he said grabbing her wrists pulling her into a hug.

"No" she tried to say but ended up breaking down into more cries.

"I am so sorry" he said rubbing her back.

"After everything Randy, after everything we've been through" she said backing out.

"Why would you do this? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking, and I'm so sorry Sara"

She just shook her head.

"I have to leave"

"No, don't leave" Randy pleaded.

"I have to, I'll be back in the morning" she said grabbing her purse and keys.

"Sara-"

"No, Rand, let me go"

She ran out to her car and drove straight to Dave's house. She thought marrying Randy would be a good idea, she loved him, she got pregnant by him, it would be good for Christian. That's what she thought, and lately everything she thought was wrong. She got out of her car and knocked rapidly on Dave's door till he answered.

"What's wrong Princess?" he asked instantly seeing the dry tears that stained her face.

"I can't do it anymore Dave, I can't" she said collapsing into his arms.

He took her inside and closed the door, Christian was asleep in the room he had at Dave's house so he took Sara to the couch.

"What happened?"

"He cheated, more than once, I'm done, I can't, I can't be with him anymore, I need a divorce from him" she said tears falling from her eyes.

"Shh, calm down" Dave whispered into her ear tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I should of stayed with you Dave, I should of, I'm so stupid" she said.

"Don't say that Princess" he said strictly. "You're a beautiful, wonderful woman, and an amazing mother to our son" Dave said.

She nodded, "Our son"

"I can't go back though David, I can't be with him anymore, I need to be free"

He nodded and listened to her talk, he wanted to tell her 'I told you so' but that wouldn't solve anything.

She ended up falling asleep in his arms that night, she was clueless that Randy had actually shown up during the middle of the night.


	2. Made A Mistake

**Thanks everyone for the sweet reviews; keep them coming! xoxo - Sara**

* * *

_**  
**_

_**She ended up falling asleep in his arms that night, she was clueless that Randy had actually shown up during the middle of the night.**_

_The door bell rang and Dave growled, he gently got up and went to the door to see Randy. He stepped outside just about 2 inches taller than him._

"_Is Sara in there?" he asked._

_Dave nodded. _

"_Can I speak to her?"_

"_She's asleep" Dave said rubbing his eyes "And so was I"_

_Randy sighed, "Sorry man, it's just I need to explain things to her"_

"_I'm sure you do" Dave said folding his arms._

"_Listen Dave, you don't understand, I need to see her now"_

"_I suggest you go home, come back in the morning, okay kid?" _

_Randy sighed once again. "Fine" _

So when Sara woke up, she was more than surprised to see Randy sitting in the single chair in the living room. She looked around the room and Dave was nowhere to be seen.

"Where…where is Dave?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"We went to the gym" Randy answered.

She looked at Randy. "What are you doing here?"

"Dave let me in"

She sighed.

"What do you want?"

"To talk, you never let me explain"

"What is there to explain?"

_Randy came home from the gym, a sudden urge came over him that he just wanted to thrill his wife. He stormed through the front door seeing her on the couch. He grinned at her then put out his hand as she hesistantly took it. He dragged her to their bedroom and started to kiss her neck._

"_Randy" she said giggling. _

_He didn't say anything, he continued to kiss her neck, then moved up to her lips. But something overcame him, he started to imagine himself with the various women, he backed out quickly leaving Sara confused._

"_Whats wrong?" she asked scrunching her eyebrows. He stared in her eyes intensely before he sat down on their bed, _

"_Randy?" she asked sitting next to him. _

"_Sara, I cheated"_

_Sara didn't understand. "What are you talking about?" _

"_I can't, I can't do anything with you, I cheated on you" _

"_Is this a joke Orton?!" she asked him still not facing her. _

_When he didn't answer she broke down into tears._

"I couldn't make love to you or anything without you knowing what I did" he said.

"I can't believe you, you knew about my family, you knew how my father cheated on my mother, why would you do something like that?"

He was speechless, he just looked down.

"Right, you were thinking about yourself, I'm your wife, the person you vowed to be faithful to, to love"

"I do love you Sara"

"That's bullshit, you love yourself"

Randy sighed.

"That's not true, I love you, I made a mistake"

"Tell it to someone else, I don't care anymore Rand, I don't"  
"Don't say that Sara please" he said now kneeling in front of her.

She avoided looking at him till he took her hands in his.

"We've been through so much together, please, give me another chance"

"Another chance? If I did something like this you'd kick me out in a heartbeat"

"No"

"Yes!" Sara retorted back.

"I wish you had never gotten me pregnant, I wish I had never met you, I wish I had never married you"

"You don't mean that"

"Like hell I do" she snapped back.

Randy shook his head, _I really screwed up this time._

"So what do you want to do?" he asked now standing with his arms crossed.

"A divorce"


	3. Accidents!

_"This is crazy, cause baby the only thing that I think about dream about is, how you left me, why'd you leave me? See I was trippen just for thinkin' you would wait around around and how I'm missing you baby, and how it used to be how you were always there for me, but maybe if we could talk it out, I could turn this thing around; always thought that you'd be, with me only, now it's killing me slowly; how I took you for granted but now I understand it I was wrong, for sleeping, baby give me one more try I swear I apologize, I was wrong for sleepin I'm down on my knees come and see about me._

_Can I call you?_

_Like I used to?_

_I just can't walk away you still got a piece of me;_

_And_

_So if it's alright, can I fall through? I need to see your face girl._

_I just wanna talk to you;_

_Can we spend some time;_

_Tell what I gotta do_

_Cause I can't get you off my mind_

_I was wrong, for sleeping, baby give me one more try I swear I apologize, I was wrong for sleepin I'm down on my knees come and see about me. I was wrong for sleepin all I need is one more chance I just wanna be your man…I can barely breathe come and see about me._

_I love you"_

"Another message from Orton?" Dave asked sitting on the couch next to Sara.

She sighed. "Yes" a tear dropped from her eye, why did she have to play that song, she loved that song.

"Don't cry sweetie" Dave said as she leaned in his chest.

"I just want to get this over with Dave, I don't want him to talk to me, I just want my things"

"Do you want me to get them?"

Sara nodded, "Yes"

He nodded his head.

"Dave" she said.

"Yes?"

"I hope I'm not a burden or anything?"

Dave chuckled.

"You've got to be kidding me, I fucking love you kid" he said and kissed her forehead.

She looked up at him and put her hand on his cheek. He stared into her brown orbs.

He finally leaned down and captured her lips in a long kiss. The way his tongue felt against hers, the way his hands started to roam her body, it felt so good. For both of them.

She broke apart from the kiss almost out of breath.

He smiled at her; oh that smile; the one that got her tugging at his pants; the one that got her on her knees.

She straightened herself up and straddled his lap. She dove towards his neck laying sweet kisses on it.

"Sara; are you sure about this?" he asked between breaths.

"one hundred percent sure" she replied then moved towards his lips.

"Just shut up and fuck me" she demanded before crashing her lips into his.

* * *

When she woke up she heard cries coming from Christian. She hoped up and realized she had nothing on; she laughed quietly to herself and put her clothes on. She walked quietly to Christian's room where he was sitting up.

"What happened baby?"

"I peepee" was all he said. Sara smiled and went and got him out of the bed.

"I'm sowwy mommy" he said.

"It's okay Chris, you need to go to the potty?"

He nodded his head as Dave came into the room. He rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?"

"He wet the bed, can you change the sheets please?" Sara asked.

Dave nodded his head yes. "Don't worry about it, I got it covered" he said.

"Thanks" she said then stood on her tip toes to peck his lips.

Christian smiled. "Are you going to live with Daddy now?" he asked as Sara took him to the bathroom.

"I don't know baby, do you want me to?" she asked.

He nodded his head and smiled wide.

"Yes!"

Sara smiled, "We'll see then"

She went back to Christian's room where Dave was finishing make his bed.

"Is he good?" Dave asked as Christian ran into the room.

"Daddy!" Christian shouted and jumped into Dave's arms.

"Hey little man"

Sara watched the bond between Christian and Dave, definitely a stronger bond than Chris and Randy.

* * *

_ The song in the beginning is credited to B2K. (OLD SCHOOL!) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review!_


	4. Mixed Emotions

**Long Chapter, now don't get too mad at me, there is going to be a new character involved in this love triangle, and its going to bring so much drama! It's going to be awesome, so keep reading and reviewing! Mad love everyone.**

* * *

"I want to see my son" Randy argued over the phone.

"Fine, whatever" Sara said rolling her eyes on the other end.

"I'll be over in 20"

Then he hung up the phone; Great, Dave wasn't here and now Randy was going to come over. The divorce papers would be coming soon and she could get this whole mess over with; she finally made the permanent move back in with Dave. Best decision to ever make, she realized that everything happens for a reason, and there was a reason she had married Randy Orton. She just didn't know why yet…

* * *

About 25 minutes later, Randy was knocking on the door. Sara walked over to the door and opened it allowing Randy to come inside. He stared at her, missing the way she cuddled next to him at night. The way she would rock his body, when she cooked his favorite meal, hell he missed her whining.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi, um let me just go get Christian" she said until Randy pulled her back.

"Can we talk first?" she sighed, she was tired of crying and she hadn't stopped, of course she didn't let Dave see her cry, because she was still madly in love with Randy you just can't fall out of love with someone in just a snap.

She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I'm all ears"

He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands.

"I love you" he said then kissed her hands. "I miss you, I can't sleep, look at me" he said. She looked in his eyes, they were bloodshot, he had bags around his eyes, he looked horrible.

"I know I made a BIG mistake, but you have to know I won't ever do something like this again"

She still didn't say anything, she just let a single tear fall from her face. He used his thumb to wipe it away.

"I know, I know about your parents and I know that's why you didn't give me a second chance, because of everything that you've seen growing up, but you have to know that I'm not like that, I'm a wreck without you, just please come back home"

"I admit Randy, I've been crying everyday, but, I can't go back home"

"Yes you can" he said moving his hands up her thighs.

"Please, I miss you so much baby" he said now getting closer to her lips.

She touched his face. "I miss you too Rand"

"So just come home" he said.

She shook her head no. "I'm sorry" she said.

Randy then pressed his lips against hers, putting all the passion he could into it. She responded to him just as much. Oh how she wanted right then for him to be inside of her. He always did that to her. So many things raced through her head before she pushed Randy off of her.

He just stared at her.

"I can't do this to Dave, not again" she said.

Randy scrunched his eyebrows.

"I didn't know you could move on so quickly"

"No, he's been taking care of me, he knows that I love you still"

"Just come back home for tonight with me and Chris, Dave is on the road anyways, there's no point in staying in an empty home"

He was right, the last thing she wanted to do was spend the night alone.

"Fine"

Randy smiled. "Really?"

"Yes" she replied.

Sara went into Christian's room while Randy stood outside.

"What about staying with Daddy though?" Christian asked.

"Well since Daddy isn't home and he's on the road, it'll be best that we're not alone, plus you like Randy don't you?"

Christian nodded his head yes.

"But he's not Daddy" Christian said.

Sara stopped packing his things and sat on her butt, she put out her hands for her son to come over to her.

"You're right Chris, but when Daddy comes back home, we'll come back, plus Randy misses you"

Christian just nodded his head. "Okay Mommy"

Sara finished packing his bags then grabbed Christian's hand and went out to the living room where Randy was sitting now.

Randy turned around to see his son "Hey little man" he said now kneeling.

"Hi Randy!" Christian said excitedly.

You honestly never know whats going on in a 3 year olds mind.

Randy picked him up as they left the house. He secured him in his car seat as Sara sat next to Randy in his Lincoln Navigator.

* * *

"He asleep?" Randy asked as Sara came walking out of Christian's room.

Sara just nodded her head and sat down next to Randy on the couch.

He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"I wish he called me Dad" Randy said sighing.

Sara nodded her head, "Yea, I know you do" she said putting her hand on his thigh. She was more than vulnerable at this point, she wanted to be with her husband so bad right now, lay in his arms, feel him inside of her. Randy was truly her best friend no matter how many fights they got into, and no matter how much of a shit head he was, she still considered him her best friend.

"Maybe I can come on the road with you" Sara said.

Randy turned his head. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean Christian has 2 more years before he starts school"

"It wouldn't be fair to Dave" Randy said, which was 100 percent true. But with Dave's blossoming career, when would he have time to be home anyway, they'd see each other at supershows, which WWE was having a lot now.

"Supershows, we'd see him then, and him and Christian could go out for dinner, and he could spend time with him, I mean theres nothing much for me to do here at home anymore Rand"

Randy nodded his head. "Okay, I do like the idea, no doubt about it" he said pulling his wife closer to him. She just smiled at him putting her hand on his chest and leaning her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you" Randy whispered making Sara look up.

"Come on, lets go to sleep" she said standing up. "You look horrible, maybe tonight we can both get some good sleep" she said.

Randy nodded, everything that had been happening definitely put him in check. If he ever screwed up again, he would never see his son or his wife again, and he would be damned if he let that happen.

When they got upstairs Sara went into her huge walk in closet, it was almost like it's own separate room at how large it was. She grabbed her pajamas and put them on then walked out to see Randy in his boxers. She smiled as her stomach fluttered a little. He grinned at her.

"Absolutely not, I am too tired" she stated. Randy then frowned.

"Come on, you know you want to" he said pulling his wife towards his chest. She felt his hot breath against her neck as he would kiss it.

"Randy" she said in a whining tone. His hands ran down her back side then gripped on her ass pulling her up on him. She wrapped her legs around him and looked down at him now that she was in his arms.

"Still saying no?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"I hate you" she said then planted her lips on his.


	5. Love And Pain

The next morning Randy woke up to the smell of fried eggs, bacon and pancakes his favorite breakfast foods. He smiled then got up and went downstairs. Christian was up and watching t.v.

"Morning Little man" he said messing up Christian's hair, it was crazy how much he looked like Randy.

"Hi Randy!" Christian said then focused back to the t.v.

Randy smiled then went over to Sara wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Morning wifey" he whispered in her ear then kissed her cheek.

"Hey" she said smiling.

"last night was amazing" he whispered again.

She got goosebumps forming, as she turned around and kissed Randy's lips.

"Yea, it was" she agreed with her arms situated around his neck.

"I love you" he said making her smile.

"Uh huh, and I love you too"

"I know I screwed up, but I'm going to make everything up to you, okay?" Randy said.

Sara nodded her head. "Okay"

"Breakfast Christian!" Sara shouted as Randy took a seat at the table. Sara cut up the food in front of Christian then let him eat it himself. It was so nice she didn't have to feed him anymore, or change his diaper. He had the occasional accident, but not a lot anymore.

"You gonna eat?" Randy asked seeing Sara resting her head in her hand.

"Huh?" she said sitting up. "Oh yea"

She grabbed a pancake and some bacon.

"Tired sweetie?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded her head. "Yes"

"Go take a nap mommy" Christian said causing Sara to smile.

"I will sweetie" she said running her hand over his hair.

"Go take a nap honey, I've got everything covered here, I'll clean up" Randy insisted.

She nodded her head, "Okay" she said then got up and kissed Randy on the lips.

* * *

She walked upstairs to her bedroom and laid herself down comfortably on the bed.

"_Shut up and fuck me now" _

_There was no refusing on Dave's end, he stripped off Sara's clothes quickly, he unhooked her bra and started to suck gently on her nipples as he felt her hands stroke his hard shaft. He had been craving this type of treatment for months now, and Sara was giving him her best. _

"_God Dave" she would moan over and over. _

_Once he placed himself inside of her, he made sure he did everything ten times better than he did before. Her legs were up by her ears from how Dave was making her bend, He would thrust in and out of her, slow then harder, it was perfect. _

"Holy shit" Sara said sitting up quickly. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead thinking of her dream that was actually real.

Randy walked in the room seeing how Sara was sitting up catching her breath. He hurried over to her.

"You okay sweetheart?" he asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah yea, just my dream"

"What was it about?"

"Nothing" Sara said then stood up.

"BS Mrs.Orton, now tell me"

Sara laughed for a second, "Mrs. Orton?"

Randy nodded his head yes. "That IS who you are"

"It was about Dave, if you wanted to know"

Randy huffed. "That's great"

"You asked"

"I should call him" Sara said grabbing her cell phone. She walked out to the balcony and dialed his number.

* * *

"Hey beautiful" he said answering the phone.

"Hey Animal" she said.

"How are you?"

"Good, I'm at my house"

You could hear Dave taking a deep breath.

"You and Randy work things out"

"Not necessarily"

Dave just nodded on the other side.

"I miss you, when are you coming back home?" Sara asked biting her lip.

"Oh you miss me ay?"

She smiled.

"Yes"

"That's why you're at home with Randy" he said.

"That's not fair, he wanted to see Christian and I didn't want to be alone"

Meanwhile Randy was listening to the whole conversation; _So last night meant nothing, she doesn't forgive me…_ Randy left his room and went downstairs to play with Christian.

"I love you Sara, you've always known that, and I'm not going to tell you how to live your life-

"Dave" she said interrupting him, she turned around to see Randy wasn't in the room.

"I…nevermind"

"I better get going, I'm on soon"

Sara nodded her head.

"I'll talk to you soon then"

"Bye beautiful" he said then Sara hung up the phone.

Sara sat down on one of the outdoor chairs, "I can't do this anymore, I can't hurt Randy or Dave, I shouldn't be with either of them, I should divorce Randy for good and go on with my life and my kid, I'll go back to my job at raw"

And that's exactly what she did.


	6. A New Friend

**Just a quick note! In this fic may i remind you rko is on Smackdown, not Raw. Now Enjoy and review!**

* * *

_  
_

_5 months later…_

The divorce was final, Sara had her job back at Raw, and she hired her best friend as a full time nanny on the road. Christian called her his aunt, Aunt Sam, short for Samantha. Back in college and highschool Sara and Sam were known for making all sorts of trouble, causing mayhem and other sorts of damage.

"Hey Gorgeous" Sara heard on her second week back on the job. She turned around and saw Paul Levesque. She got up excitedly and jumped on the 37 year old hugging him tightly.

"You look great, where is that son of yours?" he asked.

"Thank you, and he's at the hotel with his nanny"

"Nanny; ay?"

"Yep" Sara said smiling. God was Paul amazingly handsome, he was the biggest superstar WWE had to offer, he was part of groups like The Click and D-Generation-X, his best friend was one of Sara's idols, Shawn Michaels, and his unique appearance and genuine charm captured the hearts of many ladies.

"Does this mean you're free tonight, because I'd love to take you out to dinner?"

Sara grinned. "The Game, The King of Kings, wants to take me out to dinner?"

He grinned back at her and nodded his head. "What do you say?"

"I say you've got yourself a date" Sara said.

"Great, after the show I'll stop by" he said, he took her hand and kissed the back of it then left.

Sara smiled watching him leave, she thought it was pretty amusing Dave Bautista, and Randy Orton had been very good friends of Paul, and for him to jump at her, made her wonder.

After the show Paul hurried to her room.

"Great vignette, too funny for words" Sara said as Paul entered the room. She collected her laptop and papers as Paul took them from her.

"I try" Paul said then winked at her.

"You succeed" Sara replied making Paul turn and flash that smile at her. That damn panty dropping smile.

* * *

"So what do we have planned?" Sara asked.

"Pizza back at my hotel room?"

"Sounds delish" Sara replied, "I'll meet you there then?" she asked putting her things in her trunk.

He nodded his head.

"Cool"

About a half an hour later, Sara ended up at Paul's hotel room door.

He tapped his foot and stared at his watch.

"I had to tend to my son, silly" she said pushing his chest so she could get inside"

"I'm joking with you, you know that" Paul said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her into a hug, it was nice, to be held like that.

"I know everything you have been going through must be hard" he whispered.

"But when you need anything at all, I mean anything, a friend to talk to, someone to screw around with" he said then smiled as she rolled her eyes. "But no in all seriousness, I'm here gorgeous" he said.

"Thanks Paul" she said then hugged him back.

"So how is little Christian?" Paul asked as they were sitting down watching some random hbo movie.

"Good, he enjoys the road, he won't stop talking about John, he thinks he's great, he loves Carlito's hair, he's just a good kid"

"That's surprising, seeing as he's an Orton" Paul said then grinned.

Sara hit his arm playfully. "Yeah I know" she said smiling.

After they ate Sara snuggled up in Paul's arm comfortably.

"You know Gorgeous, we have a lot in common"

"We do?" Sara asked with a smile on her face.

He nodded his head yes.

"I mean we both are divorced"

"And that's the only thing"

"I'm sure there is more, I just have to get you to open up to me"

"That's not hard, I'm easy to get to" she admitted and smiled.

He pulled her closer to him then kissed her forehead. He checked the clock then sighed.

"Somethin wrong?"

"You should probably head back see Christian, can I …meet him?" Paul asked.

Sara grinned. "Of course, come on" she said standing up then putting her hand out.

"Well, I just want to do one thing first" he said.

"Okay" Sara said her hands on her hips.

He grinned back at her then leaned down and put his hand behind her neck. He kissed her lips softly then back out to see her eyes closed. He smiled then went back in to deepen the kiss. When she backed out she put her tiny hand on his cheek.

"come on" she said taking his hand.


	7. Home

**So I've noticed some of you like the idea of HHH, some of you don't; But you know, just read see where it goes. Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

* * *

"Well this is it" Sara said unlocking the front door to her and Randy's house.

"Where's Smackdown tonight?" He asked.

"Um, PA? I think" Sara said. Paul put Christian down after having him situated on his hip. Paul looked around seeing what he created, if it wasn't for Paul, Randy Orton would be nothing, and that's still how he looked at it.

"Beautiful home" Paul said.

"Yeah not for long though, I have to find a place" Sara said sitting down on one of the stools at the wet bar.

"Randy is making you move out?" Paul asked concerned.

"No, but it's his home"

"I thought I heard you two bought it together"

Sara just shook her head. "well, I'm still going to move out" she said then sighed. This was her dream house, it was perfect in every single way and it was the last thing she wanted to give up. But she wasn't about to argue over it with Randy.

"You okay, Gorgeous?" Paul asked seeing her rest her head in the palm of her hand. He walked closer to her rubbing her back.

"Just tired, I'll be fine" she said.

He just nodded his head.

"Hunter?" Sara said looking up at him.

He looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Thanks for coming, and you know being there for me for the past couple of weeks"

A smile formed on his face. "Anytime Gorgeous, I love spending time with you and Christian" he said looking across the room to see the 3 year old (almost 4) playing a sponge bob video game.

"He's one smart kid"

Sara then turned to look at him.

"Yes he is" she said smiling.

Later than evening Sara went around the house, just reminiscing about times her and Randy shared. She sighed every time something came across her mind. _Damn you Randy, why am I even here? I need to leave…_

Just then Christian came running to Sara grabbing a hold of her leg, She was caught off guard and stumbled a little.

"What's wrong Chris?!" she asked.

"Daddy is on tv!"

She followed her son to his room where he was sporting a Micky Mouse television. She saw Randy out in the ring doing some type of promo.

"You're calling Randy, Daddy now?" Sara asked.

Christian smiled and nodded yes, "I miss him Mommy" he said then frowned which made Sara frown. She grabbed her son then sat on his bed with him in her lap.

"I miss him too" She said then kissed the side of his forehead.

"You know that Mommy and Daddy aren't going to be living together anymore right?"

"Yes…but why?" he asked in his tiny innocent voice.

"Because we just can't get along anymore baby" she said stroking his soft brown hair.

You could feel a sigh in Christian's body, "I'm sorry" Sara said.

"I love you mommy" Christian said turning around and hugging Sara.

"and I love you baby" she said.

A few minutes later Paul came in the room, "I'm not interrupting anything am i?" The blonde hair man asked. Christian giggled. "Nope!"

Sara grinned at Paul, "Come sit down" she said patting the space next to her on Christian's twin sized bed. Paul glanced at the tv to see Randy on it then looked back at Sara. In his mind, Sara didn't deserve this type of treatment. She was a princess, a beautiful, kind, generous woman, who would do anything to make someone else happy.

After Sara had put Christian to bed she went into one of the spare bedrooms that held a king size bed. The last thing she wanted to do was sleep in the bed she shared with Randy so she slept in the room across the hall from Christian.

"No man, I really like her" Sara heard Paul's voice say. She crept slowly to wear his room was and saw him on his cell phone.

"So you're serious about her?" Shawn Michaels asked Paul.

"Very serious" Paul said then took a breath. "I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow"

They said their goodbye's then hung up. Sara then went into the room she set up for Paul.

He was just taking off his shirt when he noticed she was standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Like what you see?" he asked smiling.

She nodded her head yes then walked inside his room and shut the door behind her. She went over to him and snuggled her arms around his waist leaning her head against his chest. He welcomingly hugged her back.

"Everything okay?" he asked her.

"Yea…sort of…I don't know" she said then sat down on the bed. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

Paul knelt down in front of her.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I just can't believe, all of this happened to me, I feel almost like history is repeating itself" Sara said slouching on the bed.

Paul ran his hand up and down her thigh. "I know how the feeling is Gorgeous, it's not an easy thing to get over, that's why we have each other" he said. A small smile formed on her face as Paul ran his hand across her cheek.


	8. Daddy

**A/N:I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I don't know, you'll see why; enjoy enjoy!!**

* * *

"Thanks" she said then leaned in for a kiss. Their lips softly touched as Paul got up and leaned her back in the bed, he crawled over her kissing her intensely. His heart pounded against hers as she tugged at his jeans. He backed out breathing heavily and then smirked helping her until there was a tiny knock at the door.

Sara scrunched her eyebrows and went to the door to see Christian standing there with his teddy bear and this thumb in his mouth.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked picking him up.

"I miss Daddy"

"Dave? or.. Randy?"

"Randy" Christian said much to Sara's surprise.

"Let's go call him" She said then turned to Paul as he winked at her.

She left his room with Christian situated on her hip, She placed him down once she got to the living room where the phone was. She dialed Randy's cell phone number…

"Hello?" Randy said knowing it was Sara from his caller i.d.

"Hey there" Sara greeted on the other end.

A smile ended up forming on Randy's face, "Oh hey you" he said.

"We saw you on t.v tonight, he went right into his room and turned on Smackdown" Sara informed.

Randy sighed and smiled. "So you're at home?"

"Yeah"

"With Hunter?"

"He's staying in one of the guest bedrooms"

"Where are you sleeping?"

"In the other guest bedroom"

Randy scrunched his eyebrows. "Why?"

Sara sighed loudly while Randy waited for a reply.

"Well?"

"Because it brings too many memories back, it's not the same Rand, I can't do it" she said then paused. "Anyways, Christian woke up wanting to talk to you, so I'm going to hand the phone to him"

"Well wait" Randy said.

"Yea?"

"Do you…miss us? Miss me?"

"I don't want to get into this Randy, we shouldn't of gotten married, it was stupid of us, we should of waited, i…nevermind" she said.

"Tell me" Randy said in a pleading voice.

"I do miss you, here's Christian"

"I miss you too" he said quickly. Sara handed the phone to her son as he took it in his small hand.

"Hi Daddy" Christian said. Randy almost gasped on the other side of the phone line and a tear formed in his eye, His son was _finally_ calling him Daddy.

"Hey little man" Randy said.

"I miss you"

"I miss you too, did you see me on tv tonight?" Randy asked.

"Yeah" Christian said. "When will I see you?" he continued.

"soon, I promise, okay?"

"Double promise?" Christian asked.

"Double Promise" Randy agreed.

"Now, let your mommy get some sleep, and you too, okay?"

"Can I call you in the morning Daddy?" Christian asked.

"Of course son" Randy said.

"I love you"

"I love you too, can you give the phone back to Mommy now?"

"Yes" Christian answered then gave the phone to Sara.

"Did you hear that? He called me Dad!" Randy said excitedly.

Sara smiled. "I did hear that, he brought up a good point too, when will we see you?"

"There's a super show in about a week?"

Sara nodded her head. "Sounds good"

"See you then"

"Bye Rand"

"Bye Beau—Sara"

She hung up the phone then put it on the receiver. She looked over at Christian who was staring at her.

"Let's get you back to bed" she said getting up then picking him up.

* * *

When she put Christian to bed she went back to Paul's room. The television was on, but his eyes were closed which made Sara snicker.

"Come on Hunter, I know you're awake"

He popped open one eye then grinned at Sara.

"You caught me" he said then sat up. The only light that was shown through the room was the light from the t.v.

She walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"Christian asleep now?"

Sara nodded her head yes.

"What do you want to do now then?" Paul asked grinning. She hit his arm playfully.

"Will you sleep with me, just um..hold me? I just need that so bad" she said.

"Of course" he said.

He threw open the comforter as Sara crawled in beside him.


	9. Phone Calls and a Visit

**Longer chapter than usual; Sorry about the delayed update it's been a busy weekend and such; Hope you enjoy this. I could use some suggestions to where this fic should go. Thanks xo.**

* * *

Sara woke up extra early the next morning, even though she felt like she needed Paul to hold her. It would never be the same, no matter how much Randy hurt her, no matter how many tears she cried because of him, it just wasn't the same. No one could hold her the way he did, no one could compare to the happiness he brought her, (Christian) She was nervous about seeing him, it had been at least 4 months of them being divorced and not seeing each other. Sure there was the occasional supershow but Sara would have one of the diva's take Christian to Randy. Facing him was just too hard, but now it was time.

"Good Morning Gorgeous" Paul said walking into the kitchen at about 8:34 am. Sara turned around and smiled, he was wearing basketball shorts, without a shirt. Oh how tempting he could be sometimes.

"Hey" Sara replied quietly.

"You okay?" He asked immediately concerned.

"Yea, fine, just thinking" she said staring out the window.

"Mommy" she heard a voice say, she turned her head and saw Christian with his teddy bear he made a build-a-bear.

Sara got up and went over to Christian and picked him up.

"Can we call Daddy now?" he asked.

Sara nodded her head. "Sure honey, come on" she said.

She went to her old bedroom, the one she shared with Randy and sat on the king sized bed. She picked up the cordless phone that was on the bedside table.

"Hey You" Randy said picking up the phone.

"Good Morning" Sara greeted pleasantly.

"Sleep good?" Randy asked.

"Honestly?"

"yea?"

"Horribly" Sara said simply.

"Was it that bad?" Randy asked.

Sara sighed and looked over at Christian who was waiting patiently for the phone.

"Yea, we can talk about it later, Chris is waiting to talk to you"

"oh okay"

Sara handed Christian the phone as a wide smile formed on his face.

"Hi Daddy" Christian said.

"Hey Chris, whatcha up to?"

"Just woke up"

"You going to have breakfast?"

"Maybe, I don't know" Christian replied innocently.

"I'm sure Mommy will make you something you like"

"Yea, maybe" Christian said.

"How is Mommy?"

"She's okay, she looks sad" Christian said making Sara look at him.

"Well, maybe you should draw her a picture, and be easy on her okay?"

"Okay Daddy, do you still love mommy?" Christian said changing the subject totally. You know how 3 year olds can be.

Randy sighed on the other end, kids definitely do say the darnest things.

"Of course I do"

"Okay, when will I see you?"

"In a week or two"

"Okay Daddy, I'll call you tomorrow"

"Alright son"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Christian then handed the phone to Sara as she stood up.

"So I'll see you in a week or so?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, we should share a room, so Christian can be with you more"

"Sounds good"

"Alright, then we'll talk to you later"

"Sara, wait"

"Yea?"

"Is Chris right? Are you sad?"

"I don't know Rand"

"I love you" he said without thinking.

Sara sighed on the other end.

"Don't say that, I gotta go make breakfast now"

Randy then sighed back and nodded his head.

"Bye"

A Week Later:

Sara arrived with Christian in California. There was a huge Raw/Smackdown supershow taking place on Sunday, with all the celebrities out like the Carters, The Jackass crew, and K-Fed. Sara was definitely one of the teenie boppers growing up listening to the Backstreet Boys, so the fact that she would meet Nick Carter was more than exciting.

She first entered the hotel and asked for Randy's hotel room number. She arrived at his room with Christian holding her hand. She left her luggage in the car.

After 2 knocks Randy answered the door, shirtless with his rko basketball shorts.

"DADDY!" Christian shouted jumping on a sleepy Randy.

"That woke me up" he said then hugged his son back.

Randy set Christian down as Sara walked inside.

"Did we wake you?"

"It's alright, where's your stuff?" Randy asked scrunching his eyebrows.

"In the car"

Randy nodded his head. "I'll get it for you later"

"Sounds good" Sara said then set her purse down.

There was a urge to kiss Sara, to hold her, but with Christian right there Randy was unsure of what to do. So he sat down next to his son on the bed.

"I'm tired" Christian said.

"You want to take a nap bud?"

Christian nodded his head.

"Alright"

Randy got up and covered Christian up with the blanket and got up and shut the door. He walked out of the room and saw Sara sitting on the couch with her head resting in her hand.

"Hey" Randy said then sat next to Sara.

She situated herself to look at him.

"You look good" Randy said.

"I don't feel good" she said. Her facial expression definitely wasn't the same, she wasn't the same cheerful, loving Sara.

Randy put his hand on her thigh. "We haven't really talked"

"Whats there to talk about?" Sara asked.

"Oh come on, us, there's no doubt that I miss you, and I know you miss me"

Sara just kept quiet.

"come on Sara" Randy said almost shouting. He stood up and ran his hand over his face.

"Fine, I miss you okay? And I didn't realize just how much till I went back home and you weren't there. I didn't realize till I looked in our room and you weren't in bed, when you didn't wrap your arms around me when I was asleep, when there wasn't coffee waiting for me when I got up" she said then started to cry.

Randy then sat back down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe.." Sara started backing away from Randy's hold. "Maybe if we didn't get involved when I was young, maybe I wouldn't be so dependent on you, or wouldn't miss you as much, or maybe I'd be able to move on" she sighed. "but I can't, I have the constant reminder everyday, that precious, beautiful, boy, he's ours, I'm reminded that no matter what, you'll always be part of my life"

Randy just listened to her, let her speak her mind.

"And, I don't think I can move on with someone else, knowing you'll always be there"

"All I ever wanted you to be was happy, and I know that sounds cliché, but it's true"

"But, if I go back to you Randy, I need to be able to trust you"

He nodded his head. "You can trust me" he said taking her hand then kissing the back of it.

"We'll make this work, me, you, and our son"


	10. Name Calling

**YES! Not on Hiatus anymore! I'm so sorry for those who have been waiting for an update, here we go!! Don't forget to review my dears! **

* * *

"So Randy versus Hunter tonight?" Sara said then laughed. _How appropriate…_

"Yep!" said another one of Sara's co-workers.

"Speaking of Hunter, I need to speak with him" Sara said then walked off. She walked down the corridors of the arena till she spotted a room with a sign that read. "DX"

She knocked a total of 3 times as Shawn Michaels came to answer the door.

"Looking for Hunter?" the heart break kid asked.

"Yep" Sara said smiling.

"Hunter!!" Shawn yelled back then turned and smiled at Sara.

"You're looking great these days" Shawn mentioned making Sara blush.

"Thank you" She said as Hunter came to the door. He stepped out of the room as Sara took his hand.

"I need to tell you something" she said.

"I think Randy already told me" he said with a not so happy tone.

"Rand..what did he tell you?" Sara asked confused.

"Basically he said to screw off because you guys are back together and you want nothing to do with me"

"You didn't believe him did you?" Sara asked making Paul laugh.

"Honey, I've worked with him for years now, I know better than to take his word, but I did believe you two were back together"

Sara bit her lip. "Well it is true, we decided we'd try to work things out, but I still want you to be part of my life" Sara said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"And I want you part of mine" he said.

"Great" she said then hugged him.

**X-o-o-X**

Meanwhile on another end of the arena, Randy was getting into it with Carlito.

"Why don't you count how many people your wife has fucked on this roster, wait no, someone on Smackdown too right?" Carlito said getting in Randy's face.

He tried to ignore it at first and finish taping up his wrists but Carlito just kept on going at him.

"Even your fucking 'friend' has had a bite out of her, that must be pretty sad for you, knowing even your best friend fucked her" Carlito said referring to John.

Randy looked up and glared at Carlito then tackled him to the ground and started punching him.

"Sara! Sara!" Candice Michelle said coming up behind her and Paul.

She turned around immediately hearing the concern and alert in her voice.

"What's wrong Candy?" Sara asked.

"It's Randy, he's fighting Carlito" she said out of breath.

Sara looked at Paul then ran to where she assumed he would be. John and Adam were pulling Randy back as Chris Masters was doing the same to Carlito.

"Let me go John!!" Randy said trying to push through.

"Randy?" Sara said.

Randy stopped then looked over at his wife, well technically ex-wife.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"This fucker" Randy said pointing right to Carlito.

"Come on" Sara said taking his hand.

**X-o-o-X**

She went into her office room and sat down on the empty desk.

"What happened?" she asked caressing his face.

Randy shook his head and looked down. "Nothing" he said.

"Randy" she said in a more serious tone.

He sighed. "He was just saying like shit about you going out and 'fucking' people on the roster" Randy said using his fingers for quotes when he said fucking.

Sara then sighed. It was like something ran through her mind thinking of all her relationships she's had, maybe Carlito was right, in smaller words he was basically calling Sara a slut.

"He's right; I'm a whore" Sara said simply.

"What? No!" Randy said.

"No, it was you, John, Dave, Adam and I was starting to get close to Hunter" Sara started. "He's right"

"No, don't say that" Randy protested. "You've changed" he said.

"Have I Randy?" Sara asked.

All the memories from her past flooded into her mind, "I mean I used to be best friends with Candice, I don't even talk to her anymore"

"You're a mother now" Randy said.

"That's no excuse" she said. "Me and John, we used to be best friends even when we broke up, I've been so distracted with bullshit" she said.

She looked into Randy's eyes. "My life is so dramatic, I need to move, not work on the road anymore" Sara said.

"And where do you suggest going?" Randy said with his arms folded.

"England, I can live there, I've got family"

"England?" Randy said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it'll be perfect" Sara said beginning to smile.

"I can work at WWE offices there, or I can get a new job, whatever" she said.

"No, don't go there, stay home" Randy said.

"No, really, it would be perfect" Sara said standing up.


	11. Another Visit

It took a while for Randy to accept that Sara made the decision to move. She packed her belongings as well as Christian's and moved to Bristol, England. It was nice there, quite beautiful actually. The scene was nice and she decided to take a break from working to be an at home mother. It had been at least a month or two since Sara had seen Randy, and at 12 am, it better had been him knocking at the door.

She walked downstairs with her baby blue bathrobe on, underneath it all she had was a white camisole and a pair of white and pink boy short underwear. She saw through the window of her front door Randy standing there waiting patiently for her to answer. She finally got to the door and opened it slowly. No words were said as she let him in.

He set his two suitcases down and then stared at her.

"Looking good" he said then flashed a smile. Sara smiled back at him then wrapped her arms around his neck. She smelled him; oh did he smell wonderful.

"I've missed you" she said allowing a anonymous tear to fall.

His hands wandered down her body. "You have no idea" Randy whispered into her ear. She backed out and stared him in the eyes. "You've been amazing on television, I can't believe everything that's going on, that segment the whole mocking DX, oh my god it was hilarious" Sara said smiling as she took Randy's hand dragging him into her small yet comfortable home.

She went over to the living room and sat on her leather couch one leg under the other.

"Sit down" she said patting the space next to her. He did so and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So what did people say when they saw your last name was Orton?" Randy asked

"What do you think?" Sara said and grinned.

"I bet all the girls were jealous" Randy said emphasizing 'all'.

"Oh, they were" Sara said rolling her eyes.

Randy then sighed and pulled Sara closer to him.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, 2 months without sex" he said making Sara smile and look up at him.

"What makes you think I'm going to have sex with you?"

"Because you" Randy said then paused and got up. "Don't have a choice" he finished lifting Sara up off the couch throwing her over his shoulder.

**-X-o-o-X-**

The next morning Sara woke up in the arms of Randy, she smiled to herself and realized she was in her room. _Oh god I hope Christian didn't hear us.._ She looked over and saw Randy staring at her. His blue eyes never looked so piercing and his skin was never as smooth as they were laying there.

"Don't worry you weren't loud"

"Are you sure?" Sara asked.

"I made you bite the pillow" Randy said with his signature smirk.

Sara rolled over and laid her head on Randy's chest. "You're horrible"

"I want us to be married again" Randy said out of nowhere.

Sara looked up into Randy's eyes. "I don't know" she started. "I'm getting used to life here" she said.

"I'll move anywhere to be with you" Randy said keeping his eyes on hers.

"Rand.."

"Please, it's been so hard without you, 2 months, and I know you wanted to see how things would be without talking to me, but oh god it was so hard for me" Randy said finally letting out his feelings.

Sara just continued to listen.

"Being on T.V, it's different, I have to put on a smile, I have to put on the happy face, and you know that rush I get every time I go out there, but behind closed curtains I'm a mess, ask John, Adam, anyone" Randy said.

"I know" Sara said touching Randy's face.

"Do you Sara? Or are you just saying that, because I've missed you, and when I say that, I mean it"

"And Christian?" Sara asked.

"Of course, he's my own flesh and blood, but you" Randy said bringing Sara's lips towards his. "You're the first girl I ever loved, and the last" he said kissing them softly.

"I'll always have Christian, I just need to make sure I'll always have you"

Sara took in a deep breath, she definitely wasn't ready for the speech Randy gave her, and didn't want just his words to change her feelings. She wanted to be ready to marry him again.

"I don't want to rush into things"

Randy bit his lip and nodded his head. "Me either, I just want you to know how I feel"

They laid there for a few minutes until Sara got up. "I should put some clothes on, I know Christian will be getting up soon"

Randy smiled. "Yea"

* * *

_So i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! xoxo Sara_


	12. Happy Endings

"_I'll always have Christian, I just need to make sure I'll always have you" _It had been a week since Randy left to go back on the road. And those words kept running through her mind.

"Sara? Is everything fine?" Sara's Grandma said.

Sara looked up to see her 75-year-old Grandmother, she couldn't have come at a better time as well.

"Yea, just thinking" Sara said staring outside.

"About?"

Sara looked at her Grandma, "What do you think?"

Her Grandma smiled and went over to her and kissed her cheek.

"What does your heart say?"

"My heart says I love him"

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm afraid he'll cheat again"

"I think he knows what the consequences are" her Grandmother reassured. "You know what I think you should do"

"What?" Sara responded.

"Go back to work, spend some time with Randy, I can take care of Christian"

Sara's lips curved into a smile.

"I don't know" she said. "I'll have to talk with Chris"

"the sooner, the better sweetheart"

**-X-x-x-X-**

"What do you think if Mommy goes back on the road?" Sara asked her son.

"Are you going to take me?" Christian asked as he sat down in his room playing with his toy cars.

"You would stay with Grandma"

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"I'm not sure"

"But I won't go if you don't want me to"

"Can I come with you?" Christian asked.

Sara smiled. "Tell me what you want to do baby" she said stroking her son's soft brown hair.

"I want to go back home, with Daddy, in…Saint.."

"Louis?"

"Yes"

Sara smiled. "That's what you want?"

Christian nodded.

"Then that's what we'll do"

**-X-x-x-X- **

Being back in the U.S was great. Sara didn't realize how much she missed home till she was back. It was like nothing ever changed, Christian's room was till the same, the bedroom Sara shared with Randy was the same, the space in the closet where Sara kept her clothes was still empty. And even though Randy wasn't home that often, she knew he left it like that on purpose. _I need to make sure I'm doing the right thing…_

"Need some help?" Randy asked walking into the bedroom Sara and him shared. She turned around and smiled.

"Sure" she said.

"Christian's taking a nap" Randy said as he started to pull more clothes out from suitcases. Sara just nodded in response as she hung her clothes up.

"Something wrong princess?" Randy asked.

Sara looked at him. "Nothing's wrong, I'm kinda tired"

"Lay down then, we don't have to do all this right now" Randy said then went to wrap his arms around Sara.

She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head on his chest.

"I'm happy I came back home" Sara whispered.

"I'm happy too" Randy said rubbing her back.

**-X-x-x-X- **

After a much-needed nap Sara woke up, her head pounding a bit, but it was nothing a little Advil couldn't cure. She stared around the room and got up looking in the closet. She saw Randy putting her clothes away.

"You didn't have to do that" she said walking in quietly.

"But I did" he said hanging up the last piece of clothing.

She smiled and rubbed her eyes as Randy wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug.

"I missed watching you sleep" he said kissing her forehead.

She looked into Randy's eyes, they were full of so many emotions, she couldn't tell, but she could tell one thing, that he was sincere, and he wanted to make things work.

"Having you here with me is _better than sex_, we've had a _terrible trend_ of shit going on, but I know in this _strange world_ of ours, we would end up together, no matter what" he said.

**THE END.**

* * *

Thanks to all of you who have head and reviewed faithfully, It's cool to know people want to read my stuff. It was time for this series to come to an end, so i hope you all liked the ending!

xoxo

-Sara


End file.
